Marian Grey
Character Profile The 'sidekick' of Private Detective Nicholas 'Niko' Stark, Marian is a vampire with a newfound appreciation for life after her own near death experience. She is in fact a Lady, born and raised in an upper class area of Victorian London to Lord and Lady Grey of Kensington, but in order to fit into the modern day society, she has lost not just her noble title, but her posh accent as well. To look at her now, you would not know she is anything other than an ordinary, modern London girl who works for an eccentric boss as a Private Detective. History Early Life Marian was born in London, 1860 AD, as the daughter of highborn Lord Andrew and Lady Mary Grey. Her early life was spent playing with the servant children and running from her nursemaid all over the grand townhouse her parents owned (as she was an only child and had no siblings to play with). After the death of her parent, due to Spanish Influenza, Marian ascended to become head of the household and assumed the title 'Lady'. She was just sixteen at the time, but had learned much from her parents about how nobility were supposed to live and behave, and could easily pass herself off now as a much older, more refined and aritocratic young woman. On the eve of her twenty fifth birthday, she attended the opera with some lady friends and their partners to celebrate. Queen Victoria was also there, enjoying the show, and Marian found herself in awe of being in the presence of the Queen - She was, for want of a better word, 'starstruck'. So much so, in fact, that after the show, she hung around on the pretence of waiting for a carriage to take her home. Her friends left her and were escorted home by their respective partners, whilst Marian waited for one final glimpse of the Queen. Whilst she was waiting, she was approached by a strange man with very pale skin and crimson eyes. She assumed he was simply one of the performers from the Opera, still in costume, and thought nothing of it, until he grabbed her and dragged her into a dark alley, silencing her screams with a hand pressed firmly over her mouth. Marian assumed that he would mug her - or worse- but she was never prepared for what he actually did. Before her very eyes, she watched his canine teeth elongate to unnatural lengths. From the stories she'd been told as a child, she knew straight away that he must be a vampire, and struggled as hard as she could to escape. But he was too strong, and she soon felt the inevitable searing pain as his fangs sliced into her throat. To this day she has no idea how she survived. She was so sure that he was going to drain her of her life blood and dump her corpse somewhere, never to be found, but something must have interupted his feeding. That is the only explanation she can give. As A Newborn Personality Coming Soon Facts and Trivia *Marian is 152 years old but has the appearance of a young woman in her early twenties (as this was when she was transformed into a vampire and permanently 'frozen' into that image). *Marian now works as a private detective for hire, and her boss is the eccentric Nicholas 'Niko' Stark, a descendant of the famous detective Sherlock Holmes who ironically was the man who saved Marian after she was turned into a vampire, and taught her how to be the person (or rather, the vampire) that she is today. *Although born and raised in an upper class region of Victorian London, Marian does not talk with a 'posh' accent. Nobody knows her true accent, as she has an incredible ear for them and can mimick any accent within five seconds of hearing it. Even now, Stark has his doubts that when she talks, it is her real accent, and suspects that she is just putting one on, in order to fit in with the modern society. *Has stopped using her 'Lady' title these days, though often likes to remind Niko that she is in fact highborn, whenever he annoys her, or orders her to do something horrible or degrading (like crawling through a sewer). *Is a vegetarian vampire and has a special arrangement with Stark's cousin, Michael Jones - a farmer who often finds himself with more cattle and sheep than he knows what to do with. Any that are weak, deformed, ill or wounded are seperated from the rest of the herd are spared from the slaughter house, but are instead saved for Marian. She'll visit the farm on a regular basis and is doing Michael a service as much as he is doing her one, so the arrangement is mutually beneficial. Occasionally he will also put aside a healthy bull or two, in order to help her keep her strength up, and also as a favour to her for keeping his eccentric cousin in check. *Will often act as Stark's "arms and legs" as she is physically superior to him in both strength and speed. He will often send her to chase down suspects, break into inaccessible areas and generally do other things that a normal human cannot do. This has earned her the nickname 'lapdog' as some see her effectively as a dog doing it's master's bidding. However, she hates that nickname and much prefers to be called his 'Vixen'. *Vixens are female foxes, and traditionally foxes are supposed to be sly, cunning creatures. This prompted Stark to start calling her his 'Vixen' after he realised her sly, cunning, intelligent nature. Behind The Scenes Marian is an NPC (Non Playable Character) crreated by Paradox Member and Admin Frankie. She is based on the likeness of Lucy Griffith's vampire character Nora from the tv series True Blood. Category:Vampire Category:Historical Figures